There was a Time Before
by sailor soloria
Summary: It's been a year since the game and a few weeks since the Traverse Town incident. And now everything has gone back to normal. Or at least, as normal as Shibuya can be. But lately something's been going on with Joshua. He seems... out of it. And what's with all these thoughts of the past in his head? Edit: Rewrote it and fixed a whole lot of errors. You're all welcome!


_**("Despair" plays)**_

He looked at his pistol, the very same pistol he had had used to kill Neku, and before that, to leave his homeworld. "What is the matter with me?" he asked himself. "It's like, my memories are trying to tell me something. But wha-" he was cut off when a pain filled his head. "Ugh..." he said in pain. All of a sudden, images filled his mind...

 _ **("Despair" ends)**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **(An instrumental version of "A Father Should Be" from "Jem and The Holograms" plays)**_

He looked around at Daybreak Town, his home, once so beautiful and lush, now covered in ruins of what it once was. He didn't choose to save it however, instead, he took off toward the plaza, pistol in hand, fleeing from the war.

He then lifted his pistol and pointed it to an open center in the fountain plaza.

He fired and once he did, a keyhole shaped portal appeared, waiting for him to enter.

He took one last look at his home, plauged by heartless... 'Forgive me everyone' he thought.

"JOSHUA!" screamed a girl with snow-white hair, teal eyes, and a silver star necklace.

 _ **("A Father Should Be" ends)**_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

"Ow, my head..." he said in pain. "'Everytime I think of that moment, it's like there's something else I have to remember, something I have to make up for.'" He said and thought at the same time (Anyone ever try that before in a fic?). "'That girl... who was she?'" he tried to think about her but came to no conclusion. He then shook the thought away as he looked at the time. "Time to meet up with Neku and the others." He then took a deep breath and made his way out of his home.

 _ **(Later at the statue of Hachik**_ _ **o**_ _ **, A/N: Time for a little Drake and Josh reference)**_

 _ **("Underground"**_ _ **plays)**_

"Lohan," said Beat.

"Duff," argued Neku.

"Lohan!"

"Duff!"

Joshua sighed as he approched his friends. 'Typical' he thought.

"Can you two please stop it? You're driving me mad." said Shiki as she held her hands against Mr. Mew's ears (Hey, he shouldn't have to be annoyed, he's too adorable) while using her shoulders to block out the argument from her own. She wasn't sure which noise was worse, the one they fought back in the UG or the one that was giving her a headache now in the RG. Even fighting Dream Eaters wasn't as annoying as this.

The two boys just ignored their friend's request and kept on going. That was when the girls saw the composer approaching. "How about you ask Joshua?" said Rhyme.

"Fine we will." said the two in unison.

"You will what?" Joshua asked smirking.

"Josh, who'd win in a slap fight, Lohan or Duff?" asked Neku.

"No contest, Lohan." he replied bluntly.

"What?" "Haha, in yo face, phones!" (Beat and Neku are talking at the same time there)

"Why Lohan?"

"Because Duff cannot take a punch my dear Proxy, and neither could you in a slap fight." He smirked.

Neku just rolled his eyes.

"Well now that that headache is gone dears, what's new?"

"Nothin' much, my folks are still naggin' me about my grades."

"You really should at least try, Beat."

"Rhyme, don't go soundin' like mom."

"But it's fun." she smiled.

Neku laughed. "Not much new with me either, what about you Shiki?"

"Well, Eri and I have been trying to work on some new designs for the fashion show coming up soon."

She then took out her sketchpad and showed her friends the three newest designs she had.

The first one was of a girl with long, light brown hair with pink streaks in it and a blue bow. She wore a long pink jersey like dress with blue and hot pink lining over a white under shirt, a pair of white tights with two black stripes on either leg, and a pair of pink high tops. For accessories she had a long necklace with white flowers, a cuff that matched the tights and a blue beaded bracelet on her right arm, and multiple bangles on the left.

The next one had blonde hair that went down to her back in a braid held up by pink scrunchies. She wore a green and pink shirt with a black belt underneath a white lettermen jacket with sleeves that matched the design of the earthshake pin and a symbol matching the natural puppy pin on either sleeve. She also wore a bright orange skirt, black tights with a green, white, and pink floral print, red sneaker-boots with black laces, a pair of bangles on her right wrist, and a pink and green hat with two white stripes on the side.

The final one looked to have been based off of Eri's apperance. But the long pinkish-red hair was cropped however, matching shiki's hairstyle, and had a bright blue bow tied in it. She wore a pink tank top over a blue one, a transparent jacket that matched the design on the black rose pin, two necklaces, a crazy pair of pants that was blue on one side and purple with yellow scribbles on the other, and bright yellow sneakers with pink laces.

"Wow, Shiki these are amazing." said Rhyme.

"Thanks, but I just feel like I could make them look fiercer somehow..." she trailed off and held Mr. Mew tight to her chest. "I based them off some of the pins from the game and added my own special touch. But I dunno if they're good enough."

"Course they are Shiki, after all, you made them, anything you design is good." said Neku.

"Really?"

"Course, if they weren't you wouldn't have your piggy."

"He's a CAT!"

"Then why does he look like a pig?" asked Neku, smirking.

"Oh, now you're doing it on purpose!" She stomped her foot.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Neku Sakuraba, you know just what you're doing!"

He giggled at his friend's petty argument. 'He just loves to annoy her' he thought.

 _ **("Underground" ends)**_

But then it happened again. A surge of pain went through his head causing him to grip it and let out a cry of pain, causing his friends to look at him in worry. Images once again filled his mind...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

A 12-year-old Joshua was in his private nook of the Daybreak Town castle, along with the white-haired girl and five other people.

The first one was a young woman in her early twenties who wore a blue-gray mask with a light blue and white viper on it and a light blue hooded cloak with aquamarines hanging off of it over a lavender blue robe, shirt, and sash, each with light gold embroidering. Tying it together was a bright light blue ribbon with pearls on the ends and an imperial topaz on the clasp.

The second was a boy of 17 who wore a white leopard mask and ears and a yellow-gold hooded cloak with turquoises tied together by a red-orange ribbon with paraiba tourmalines on the ends and the clasp over a dark grey robe, and a light gold shirt and sash, each with dark grey embroidering.

Third was a young man in his thirties with light skin who wore a white and gold unicorn mask with an ice-blue mane and a white hooded cloak that had hackmanites and a gold ribbon with amethysts on the ends and the clasp over a light blue robe and a white shirt and sash, each with light gold embroidering.

Next was a more muscular looking man in his late thirties with dark skin who wore a dark grey bear mask and ears and a tan hooded cloak with yellow quartzes hanging off of it and a gold ribbon with rubies on the ends and the clasp over a tan robe and a light brown shirt and sash, each with brown embroidering.

The fifth and final person was a girl with pale skin about the same age as the boy in yellow. She wore a white and periwinkle fox mask and ears and a rose-colored hooded cloak with Zambian emeralds over a white robe and a dark rose-colored shirt and sash, each with gold embroidering. Tying her's together was a light yellow ribbon with apatites on the ends and an aventurine on the clasp.

"There's a traitor among us." said the man in light blue as he stepped foward, breaking the silence.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Are you certain?" asked the woman in blue. "What proof do you have?"

The man said nothing. Instead, he held out his hand and summoned a balll of light. Once it cleared it showed what appeared to be a purple Chirithy dream eater.

"I found _this_ sniffing around." he said as the small creature looked around curiously.

"Is that...a dark Chirithy?" asked the girl in rose.

The woman in blue then rose out of her chair in shock, causing the others to look at her.

"Is that...a Nightmare?" she asked.

Everyone then gasped as they got a closer look at the Chirithy. It was indeed what they feared most.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

 _ **("Despair" plays)**_

"Augh!" screamed Joshua as tears were now forming in his eyes.

"Josh, are you ok?" asked Neku. Even though Neku's voice sounded distant, Joshua still heard him. He wanted to tell them everything was fine, that he just had a headache, but sadly, he didn't have the strength to say a word.

"Yo, Prissy boy, this ain't funny."

"Joshua c'mon, Mr. Mew is worried now, too."

'Help!' he tried to shout, but his mind was going blank at the moment causing no words to come out. "Joshua?" he heard Rhyme ask as she went over to him. And then before he passed out, he could've sworn that in her place, was the girl with white hair. "Z-Zee..." he managed to say the one word before he lost consciousness.

"Joshua, C'mon wake up." said Neku.

Shiki then felt his forehead. "He's burning up! We should get him back to the UG."

"Right." said everyone in unison.

Neku then picked up Joshua and carried him back to his home in the UG with his friends following suite. They hurried as fast as they could and while they did, more images filled Joshua's mind...

 _ **("Despair" ends)**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **("Sweet Spirits" plays)**_

A 5-year old version of the girl with white hair and teal eyes was splashing in puddles one cloudy day in the Daybreak Town Fountain Square. She wore a bunny eared baby pink shawl with her silver star necklace in the middle over a blue dress with pink ribbons and long puffy white sleeves, white tights, and a pair of blue boots. She had a light pink umbrella with white lace and a red ball at the top. _Rain, rain, go away, come again another day_ she sang as she splashed in a puddle by the fountain. She then giggled a bubbly laugh as she splashed some more. _Splish, splash, la, la, la, lala, la, lalala_ she giggled again. _Rain. Rain. Rain down down. Splish splash... This is a fun day, I'm so happy_ She sang softly. _Peachy peachy, chap chap, la la la_

She then looked up as she noticed the beautiful bubbles the other girls were blowing over by the drinking fountain. A red headed, brown eyed girl, wearing a light blue dress and yellow boots laughed as she watched the bubbles fly by. A brunette girl soon joined her. She wore a light yellow sweater, green shorts, and orange boots. They were then joined by the girl with white hair as she ran up to them. "Oh, how pretty." she said as she looked at the colorful bubbles.

 _ **("Sweet Spirits" ends and "Despair" plays)**_

Then a soccer ball came flying by through the bubbles, popping most of them as it went along.

"Huh?"

Once the wind couldn't hold the ball anymore, it fell hitting the other two girls.

"Ha!" said the owner of the ball. The white-haired girl turned around to see a 10-year old girl with red hair in a samurai ponytail. She had a slight widow's peak, and blue/green eyes. She wore a white with black lining over a white sweater, a pair of brown shorts, and red, black, and white shoes. He then laughed a mean laugh as he was joined by another boy his age. This boy had sky blue hair and sea green eyes. He wore a gray T-shirt, baggy blue pants and black sneakers.

"Move outta the way!" Demanded the red head. "We're tryin' to play a game here."

"We're going to play soccer now," said the boy with blue hair. "You're in the way, so move it kid!"

They then kicked their ball, shoving her out of the way in the process, causing her to drop her umbrella. "The Fountain Plaza is for everyone to play in." she said as she tried to reason with them. They just ignored her and continued kicking their ball.

"Wait, stop! You can't do this! Stop it!"

The blue-haired boy then kicked the ball onto her head, causing her hoodie to fall revealing her white pigtails. "Ow!" she said. Her two friends gasped in fear and shock at what the boy did. It was then that the red headed boy caught the ball and laughed again.

"So ya wanna play?" the red head asked sarcastically. "Take that!" he kicked the ball at her again.

But this time, she ducked and another boy caught it. This boy was also 10 and he was a bit lanky. He had fair skin and wore a light blue jacket with a violet hoodie over an indigo undershirt, sea green shorts, and baby blue and white shoes with white socks. A backwards white and blue baseball cap covered his messy ash-blond hair and lavendar eyes.

"Hey," said the red head. "You must be that Yoshiya kid we've heard about. What's up with that dumb hat, Kiryu?"

Yoshiya didn't respond.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" asked the blue one. "Or are you playing hooky?"

Once again, no response.

"What's the matter?!" said the red haired boy. "Ya got a problem?!"

"Don't!" said the girl. "Stop it!" She then tried to run up to Yoshiya.

"Ya little brat!" said the red head.

"Go away and beat it, kid!" said the blue haired boy.

He then pushed her out of the way, causing her to fall. She landed on her knees and cried out in pain as she scraped one. Her brunette friend ran over to her and gasped. "Her knee," she cried.

The red headed girl went to see and teared up at the sight. "Blood!" she cried.

When Yoshiya turned and saw what had happened, he growled at the duo. He then threw the ball at the blue haired boy, pushed him away, and tackled the red head to the ground.

This didn't last though, as the red haired boy quickly turned him over and started tackling him. This caused the brunette girl and the red headed girl to cry. The white haired girl then stood up to try to reason with them again, despite the pain in her knee.

 _ **("Despair" ends)**_

Seeing that the girl was ok, Yoshiya then covered his mouth with his hand and let out a cough. "Huh?" said the blue haired boy. "Lea, let him go for today." he said. "He's not worth the trouble."

"Ah, fine Isa," Lea said as he stood up. "Why don't ya go play with the girls?" he mocked as he and friend walked away with their ball. They then over to the world teleporter and went back to their home world.

 _ **("Traverse in Trance" plays)**_

Once they were out of sight, the white haired girl ran over to Yoshiya. It was the first time that she saw a boy cry. At first it seemed like he was really hurt, but then he got to his knees and scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"Are you alright, Zee?" he asked as he turned to her. "Those boys are all gone now. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"I'm...okay..." said Zee in shock.

"Here," he said looking at the stain. Let's clean you up." He then took out a cloth from his pocket and wiped the stain off her leg. "Yeah," he said. "You'll be just fine."

"Oh thank you," she said. "But are you sure you'll be okay too Joshua, Onii-chan? Where does it hurt?"

"I'll be alright," he said. "It doesn't hurt anywhere. And I told you, my name is Yoshiya."

"That's what I said, 'Joshua'."

He smiled at her mispronunciation but didn't correct her. His name was hard to say after all and it did sound like 'Joshua'. Not to mention, she was only 5.

"That was really brave." she said.

"Aw, I'd do anything for a cute girl like you." he said. His eyes then widened as he realized what he had just said. He covered his mouth but it was too late, the words had already escaped his mouth. He then looked over to her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Um... never mind." He laughed nervously.

They then went over to her two friends who were still crying. "Hey now, no need to cry." said Joshua. "Hmmm..." He then saw the bubbles. "Hey, maybe this'll cheer you up."

He then picked up the bottle of bubbles and blew into the wand. When he did, a big pink bubble followed by smaller ones of different colors came out. This cheered the girls right up as they began to reach for them and watch in amazement.

"Oh bubbles," said the red head.

"So many!" said the brunette.

Zee then went over to where they were to get a better look and giggled again. "How pretty." she said. She then looked at Joshua as the bubbles he blew with them flew past his face. He had cheered them up by blowing bubbles like they had never seen before, he knew just what to do, like always. He then saw her staring at him and let out a giggle himself.

"Joshua-chan is great!" said the brunette. Zee then walked over to him and smiled. "You're really good at that." she said.

"I'm just getting started," he said. "Here's another trick I know." He blew into the wand again and this time, a bubble came out the end but didn't break off from the wand. Instead, dozens of tinier bubbles circled inside it. She watched in amazement as he did this.

"Shabon!" cried the red head girl with glee.

"And now," he said as he blew into the wand again. The bigger bubble popped, releasing the smaller ones. "They're free!" The three girls giggled as they watched the bubbles swirl into the clouds.

"That was great!" she said.

"Thanks." He said. "I really like it when the little bubbles just float away into the clouds." He then looked at her. "It's like nothing can hold them back anymore, they're free to do what they want"

"And that's why it's called 'freedom', right?" she asked.

He nodded.

She smiled at this and began to try the trick he had showed her. But as soon as she blew into the wand, a drop of water fell from the sky, popping the bubble.

"Uh oh," she said sadly. "It's raining."

Her two friends then ran off to go to their respective homes. "Ah, rain!" said the red head. "We gotta go home." she said.

"See ya later Zee-Chan!" said the brunette as her and the red head ran out of the plaza.

"Bye bye!" Zee called after them.

Once they were gone, it was just her and him. "We should go too," she suggested. "We'll catch a cold."

"Yeah," he said. "You're right." He then put the bubbles in his pocket and took her hand as they their way back to her home.

"Will we be able to come and play again tommorow?" she asked. "Of course." He said. "And the next day after that, and the next day after that."

"Will you teach me Shabon Freedom next time?"

"Sure."

They giggled as they soon came to the castle. "Young Sir Kiryu." said a knight. "Princess, welcome home." He then raised the high gate for them to go through.

 _ **(Later)**_

The rain stopped and dusk soon fell upon Daybreak Town. And now the two friends were sitting on the edge of the roof at the top of the palace watching the sunset.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be there to protect me, right?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"If I'm lying let me be pierced by a thousand needles!" he laughed.

She smiled at this, then she had an idea. "I know," she said. "Let's pinky swear." She held out her pinky as his took it.

"I'll protect you and you protect me, ok?"

"Sure," he said. "I promise."

They then commenced the pact. "With my pinkie finger, I make a pinkie swear," they said in unison. "It's stronger then a promise and deeper then a dare. I promise to always protect my best friend when he/she needs me. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

They giggled as they felt a wave of energy pass over them, signaling that pact was made. To outisders of the world, it would have seemed weird. But to the world's residents, this was how pacts were confirmed.

 _ **("Traverse in Trance" ends)**_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

 _ **("Dearly Beloved" plays)**_

Joshua woke up to find himself back in his room in the Dead God's Pad. "Wha-what happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You suddenly collapsed back at Hachiko." said a familiar voice. "Shiki said you were burning up, so we bought you back here."

"Thank you, Raimu." he said. He patted her head and she smiled.

"Well, nice to see you're awake." said Neku as he and the others walked in.

"Yo, what happened back there man?!" exclaimed Beat. "You just like passed out without no warnin' or nothin'!" Joshua sighed.

"Well, I guess you all had to find out sooner or later." he said as he got up off the couch and stared out the window.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." he said.

"Yo, you're not goin' insane are ya?"

"No Beat."

He turned to face his four friends (five if you count Mr. Mew). "The thoughts I've been having... I guess, they're visions from my past. You see, I'm not from Shibuya like you all are. My homeworld is-" he paused at the memory of the attack. "Was," he corrected himself. "A world called Daybreak Town."

"Daybreak Town?" echoed Neku. "Is that like Traverse Town?"

"Not quite Neku, dear." said the Composer. "See, like I said before, Traverse Town only appears when someone needs shelter or a place to go, Daybreak Town on the other hand..." He trailed off. "Well, I'm not sure what it's purpose was."

"What's it like?" asked Rhyme, wanting to know more as she sat down on the couch.

He smiled at her and took a seat next to her. "From what I can remember, it was a beautiful place, my dear." he said. "And except for when the weather changed or night fell, it was cast in an eternal daybreak. It's residents lived happily in peace and harmony. In fact Raimu, you remind me of one of them."

"Really?" she asked. "Who?"

Joshua smiled. "Her name was..." he paused as he tried to remember the name. "It was..." He thought about it more. "Um..." he sighed. "I guess I don't remember everything fully. Not even her."

"That's ok," said Rhyme. "You know what they say, sometimes memories just need a little help getting out. Just tell us what you do remember. Like, what does Zee look like?"

"Hard to say. All I remember about her from my visions is that she had white hair and teal eyes. Everything else is a blur."

"Was, lived, had," said Beat. "Yo, Prissy Boy I dunno if ya noticed but you're usin' that happened before somethin' else did talkin' thing."

"I assume you mean past tense, Beat?"

"Yeah that, why you talkin' like that?"

Joshua sighed sadly. "The reason I'm using past tense is because Daybreak Town was no longer it's beautiful lush self when I left it. And as far as I know and remember, it still remains in that state."

He then procceeded to tell them everything he could remember about what happened. How soemone had stolen the page from the Book of Prophecies, how they had caused the war that caused him to leave, and about how he broke his promise to her. Everyone felt bad for him but told him that it wasn't his fault, that it was the traitor's.

"I feel like something might of happened to her." he said. "And that's why I've been having these thoughts. The war happened years ago, but it's like all of a sudden, I'm forgetting something important from it... like, I'm missing the last pieces of the puzzle."

"Well, we'll help you find those pieces." said Rhyme. "We're friends, and friends help eachother."

Joshua smiled at this. "Thank you Raimu," he said.

He looked at the others. "I assume you're all going to go along with this?" he asked, smirking as if he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" said Neku. "Of course we'll help."

"I'm glad." said the Composer.

"So are we." said Neku.

"Yeah," said Shiki. "Plus, I think there's something in the story that might help us find at least one piece."

"What would that be?" asked Joshua. "You said that in Daybreak Town whenever some kind of pact was formed that the people who made it would feel a wave of energy that would confirm it, right?"

Joshua nodded.

"Well back in the game when I made my pact with Neku, a wave of energy came over us, that confirmed our pact. I think whoever is the traitor, may be the one who created the games in the first place and they made Joshua the Composer so he wouldn't get in the way."

"That's actually pretty smart, Shiki." said Neku.

"And you're probably right, since pacts can only be confirmed like that either in the game or in Daybreak Town." said Joshua.

"So what does that mean?" asked the young Bito. Joshua smiled. "It means we're one piece closer to completing the puzzle."

He then got up off the couch. "Why don't we go see if Sanae knows something? After all, he knows a lot about other worlds and the game, being the producer and all." he suggested.

Everyone agreed with this and then left the pad and made their way to the WildKat.

 _ **("Dearly Beloved" ends)**_

 _ **Secret Ending Unlocked**_

 _ **Now Playing: I'm Okay**_

 _ **("I'm Okay" from "Jem and The Holograms" plays)**_

In the Realm of Sleep, a 10-year old girl with short messy white hair, teal eyes, and a silver star necklace was freed from her weaping willow tree prison by a 16-year old boy with brown spiky hair and the famous Kingdom Key Keyblade.

She looked at him and summoned her own key which looked similar to his. The guard of her blade was colored indigo with a gold rainguard at the bottom and the blade itself was light blue with a spike and a star of the same color at the end of the bar. Attached to the hilt of the blade was a golden star connected to a silver chain.

He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back. They then both raised their weapons up and pointed them to the center fountain in the plaza. Then a trail of light shot out from both their weapons and a giant keyhole shaped portal appeared in front of the fountain.

The two then walked through it, his hand holding hers.

 _ **("I'm Okay" ends)**_

 **Woohoo! It's done finally. This took me like two days to do. Anyways now for a little info:**

 **The flashback of the 10 year old Joshua saving Zee from Lea and Isa is from episode 12 of Powerpuff Girls Z, where Cody saved Bubbles from the mean boys. I included this because I loved this scene so much, I thought it would be sweet. I added Lea and Isa because why not?**

 **I got the siren idea from when I watched Rainbow Rocks. I know that in that movie that the sirens were teenagers in the human world but in my series, sirens are immortal so when they turn a certain age in human years, they look that way for a while until they become another age like 10, 15, or 20. In other words that are not confusing, Zee is 10 years old physically and in human years but in actuality and in siren years, she's about 1000.**

 **The Zee is inspired by the Bratz Fashion Pixiez character Dee. And in case you're wondering, NO, she's not a remnant of Sephiroth. That role is reserved for someone else. *devious smirk***

 **Zee's keyblade is Starlight which along with Daybreak Town is from Kingdom Hearts X (Chi). Same thing goes for Chirithy, Mayabelle (who's name I made up. She's Ephemera's Chirithy), the Foretellers, Skuld, and Ephemera.**

 **Part of the Pinkie promise is from** **Mlp, I think you'll know which part.**

 **The world teleporters are the save points from the KH games. I figured if you can access the world map from there in the games, why not just make it a teleporter?**

 **Joshua and Zee are watching the sunset because I had this feeling that I should include it. Watching the sunset is like my favorite scene in Kingdom Hearts games, plus it's a really sweet scene to me.**

 **The silver star necklace Zee is wearing is the star necklace on some the costumes in KH X (Chi). Don't worry, it'll be more important in future stories.**

 **"A Father Should Be" and "I'm Okay" are both songs from Jem and The Holograms. And many of you probably know that "Despair" and "Underground" are songs from Twewy and that "Drops of Poison", "Sweet Spirits", "Traverse in Trance", and "Dearly Beloved" are songs from the Kingdom Hearts series. After listening to all of these songs I decided that they sounded perfect for this.**

 **You're probably confused on how old Joshua is in this considering in one flash back he was 12 and then in another he, Lea, and Isa were each 10. The thing is Joshua only looks 15, idk what his true age is. And since a teenage boy with ash-blonde hair isn't his true apperance, I really can't guess how old he actually is. But the events in the flashbacks truly happened when he was that age in this story, so in the first flashback, when he left Daybreak Town he was 15 for real.**

 **After watching the new 2.8 trailer and taking a closer look at the foretellers, I realized that the tassels on their cloaks are jewels. So I decided to include the jewels in this. I didn't want to just write something like "purple jewel" and "green jewel" though, I kinda wanted to make it more detailed so I looked up a list of jewels and found a website that tells me about all kinds of them. I get if you think that it's a little too much or weird but I'm autistic and I have OCD, so I pay attention to detail... alot.**

 **Okay, 2.8 is out so I had to change some stuff, mainly the last flashback**

 **I made this because it is an official part of a Kh spin off fanfiction series I'm writing called Time to Shine. I'm writing the next story as you read, that will be up in soon. Who is the traitor you ask? Could it be one of the foretellers? Joshua? The girl? Ephemera? Skuld? Chirithy or even Mayabelle? You will all find out soon. That's all for now. Bye. *Waves really fast***


End file.
